Talk:Shoutmon DX
Shoutmon DX is DigiXros That is clear as Shoutmon DX is a Digixros of OmegaShoutmon(head and right handbody) and ZeekGreymon (rest of the body.). :It's jolly that you think that. If you post it without providing a published source, you will receive a vandalism warning. 05:47, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sadly, none for seven days, but this is no different to to Shoutmon x2, or did you originally write it as "Shoutmon digivolved with elements of Ballistamon". Either way, I do not think it would count anyway near vandalism if there is truth to it and not senseless defacement. 07:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, since we first found out about the thing in the manga, where we were SHOWN THE DIGIXROS—no, I did not write it that way. :::Any insertion of speculation or false info is considered vandalism. We have to deal with way too many people inserting false info because they think "it should be this way" (for example, on the SGDL page, people messing with the table that lists the details of the Crests, or people posting on Minervamon's page that it would appear as a Xros Heart member in Digimon Xros Wars, based on Mervamon's appearance in the OP). It is against general wiki policy to not use verifiable, reliable info, and it is absolutely useless to boot. No matter how you try to rationalize it, posting your speculations is vandalism, and it will not be tolerated. 09:03, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::It can hardly see something in the very near future to be speculation. I would agree, though, it was Shoutmon x7 as his name suggests seven Digimon components with the other two yet to be revealed and thus I would wait until a full pic of him is revealed. 09:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) "Shoutmon DX is a DigiXros of Shoutmon and ZeekGreymon." You managed to insert not one but TWO pieces of false information in the only sentence on the page, you left it on for a week which must have misguided a lot of people already, you locked the topic so that nobody can fix it and then you DARE accuse other people of vandalism and inserting baseless assumptions. Well, I got news for you: The episode is out, you can watch it here, and it clearly should be "Shoutmon DX is a DoubleXros of OmegaShoutmon and ZeekGreymon." 06:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :1) It wasn't me; 2) I locked it (beforehand) because they WERE vandalizing the article; 3) I don't really see any reason for you to be getting all uppity, seeing as you have done nothing to contribute to the wiki at all. Thank you for notifying me of the error, next time try not to be such a dick. 15:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Not Digi-Xros it's Double-Xros I saw the new episode and Taiki and Kiriha yell "Double Xros" 22:17, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's the same thing, just as "Chou-Shinka" is just a form of digivolution. 23:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hyper Lock Magnum Shouldn't this be "Hyper 'R'ock Magnum"? Shoutmon has many attacks themed around rock music, and both lock and rock are written exactly the same in Japanese. Final Cannon Talk 22:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC)